A swage member is fastened at an end thereof to another member by swaging. Such a swage member includes, at the end thereof, a shape retaining part having a shape retaining surface whose shape needs to be retained, a swage part to be swaged, and a groove disposed between the swage part and the shape retaining part to prevent the shape retaining surface from being deformed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-034857, for example).
A conventional swage member has a portion thereof plastically deformed toward a counterpart member to provide a swage engagement so that the swage member partly covers the surface of the counterpart member. With this arrangement, sufficient area size for mounting cannot be secured for the purpose of mounting another member, a device, or the like on such a surface. Such a lack of mounting area size results in a failure to provide sufficient cooling performance when the swage member is used in a heat sink, for example.
Accordingly, it may be desired to provide a heat sink and a semiconductor device that have sufficient area size for mounting and that exhibit sufficient cooling performance.